


祭典

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [22]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他是真的很想親吻眼前的人，司這麼想著，也無法克制地伸手捧住對方的臉頰，再下一次煙火的爆炸聲打亂他的心跳之前，司終於付諸行動。他吻上了石神千空。而對方也沒有拒絕。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 3





	祭典

「紅色的就是在鎂裡面加上適量的鍶鹽，或是鋁也是相同的效果⋯⋯」司聽著千空專注地說著煙火的科學原理，隨著廟會接近尾聲，原本逛著攤販的人群也逐漸朝著河堤靠近，準備迎接最後的煙火大會。  
司不確定是因為人潮擁擠的緣故，還是對方刻意而為之，但他們在逛著廟會的攤位時，一個不注意沒了大樹及杠的蹤影，但千空只是說了，他們會自己回去。  
他猜想千空或許是想製造兩個人單獨相處的機會，司沒有再繼續搜尋他們的身影，便和千空二人獨自逛著廟會，自從未來住院之後，他再也沒有機會參加這樣的活動。  
「橘色的通常是使用鈣鹽，不過也有可能是蟲膠增加燃燒的溫度⋯⋯」千空雙手套在浴衣的袖子裡，望著前方的天空繼續說著，然而司的思緒早已不在對方口中的那些化學知識中，他低頭看著對方，直到遠方傳來巨響，點亮夜空的火光也照亮了身旁的臉孔。  
「啊，橙黃色，一百億%是鐵⋯⋯」煙火的光芒在千空的臉上一閃而過，忽明忽滅地留下斑駁的光影，司看得入神，爆炸聲不斷震著他的心臟，他已經不太確定，究竟是煙火的緣故，還是因為站在一旁的千空，才讓他的心跳快得嚇人。  
下一發煙火再次升空，司的餘光看見藍色的花火在空中炸裂開來，成了一朵巨大的蒲公英，也在千空的眼裡反射著色彩鮮豔的光影。  
他想親吻千空。  
突如其來的念頭佔據了司所有的思考，被點亮宛如白日的夜空再次恢復黑暗，反而讓司更加容易把自己的目光隱藏在其中，不被一旁的千空發現。  
司是真的想要吻上這個人，想知道總是說著科學和實驗的那張唇是否柔軟，想知道千空的眼裡有他的倒影時的模樣，發自內心深處的衝動和煙火一樣不斷在他心裡爆炸，卻沒有在光線消失時跟著一同消逝。  
「他們應該是用了銅，司，你說⋯⋯」說到一半的人轉頭望向他，對上司那雙過於明目張膽的視線，他還來不及轉開自己赤裸裸的目光，就先看見對方挑起單邊眉尾——千空讀出他的想法了嗎？司忍不住這麼想。  
四周讚嘆著美麗煙火的喧嘩聲沒有停止，在花火再次升空、照亮他和千空相視的臉孔時，司眨了一下自己的眼睛，此刻，跟前的人眼裡就只有他一個。  
意識到這件事情後，心臟裡想是被放入一顆充得飽滿的氣球，把他撐得滿滿的，千空沒有再說話，只是靜靜地看著司，而那股衝動卻也因此不減反增。  
他是真的很想親吻眼前的人，司這麼想著，也無法克制地伸手捧住對方的臉頰，再下一次煙火的爆炸聲打亂他的心跳之前，司終於付諸行動。  
他吻上了石神千空。  
而對方也沒有拒絕。


End file.
